Supernanny
by PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: When Gorilla gets akumatized, Ladybug picks a new heroine to keep Adrien safe, and he quickly finds out it's really difficult to sneak away from a no-nonsense baBEEsitter. ML Rare Pair March 2018 drabble, Day 8: Stuck


_Author's Note: When I think how Chloe could get her miraculous, from Maribug's hands nonetheless, it is through Adrien. With Adrien in danger Marinette may trust Chloe with his safety, asking for her help, as she knows Chloe cares for Adrien._

* * *

" **Supernanny"**

'Where do you think you're going, Adrik-, I mean, blondie?' Queen B stepped in front of him, blocking the entrance to the bathroom. Adrien looked into the icy blue stare surrounded by the black and yellow mask and he shuddered under its weight. The new heroine's will was as solid as a rock, her authority heavy as granite. He thanked the heavens for Ladybug, who also commenced absolute power, but with far more gentleness.

'Eeeee… I need to… take a shower?' he ventured, nodding in his bathroom direction. He was trying to sneak out for the better part of the last 15 minutes, since he was brought back to his room by a very distressed Ladybug in the company of - as it quickly turned out - his supernanny. So far Adrien tried some of his less blatant excuses, and each was met with even less impressed gaze and silent drone from the back of her throat.

'Nice one, mister,' the bee heroine inspected her nails. 'Not gonna happen.'

She took his arm and lead him to the sofa, making it clear what she wanted him to do. He slumped to the leather seat, shoulders hunched and fists clenched. In his pocket his phone chimed with an endless supply of notifications from the Ladyblog. As soon as Adrien pulled it out and unblocked it, a viciously yellow nail tapped the screen.

'See this, Adrib-, I mean, _boy_ ,' Queen B sing-sang. 'There's an akuma currently demolishing Paris, and it's looking for you. So you stay put until Ladybug and Chat Noir take care of things.'

With that she swiped her ponytail and sauntered towards the windows.

Adrien let out a frustrated whine, but not too loud. Queen's nails were sharper than Chat Noir's claws and had jagged edges. She wouldn't use them on him, _probably_ , although he was getting a very Chloeish vibe from her, and Chloe wasn't above a scratch fight, even in good cause. He felt Plagg nudging him from the inside pocket of his shirt.

'Shouldn't you help?' the boy asked innocently, going for another way to get rid of the company.

'I am helping,' came a strong reply. The yellow heroine sent him a sharp look.

Adrien decided he'd had enough of paternalizing for today. Well, considering Gabriel Agreste was his father, he'd already had enough of paternalizing for at least a decade, but still, there was only one bug hero who could order him, and she certainly wasn't yellow or striped.

'By keeping me away from my shower?' He scoffed. 'I think I'm far too old for a ba _bee_ sitter. _'_

The pun was kind of a last second thought. It was easy to forget himself in a presence of another superhero. Besides, there was a change Queen B didn't like puns and he would be able to annoy her enough to leave.

Alas, he was wrong. The heroine just stood by the window, unimpressed.

'Yes and yes,' she shrugged, alert eyes expertly scanning the surroundings. It was the first time she ever appeared, but Adrien could already see that she had great potential. A potential that was currently being unintentionally wasted on preventing the other half of Paris super duo from joining the fight. He cursed his luck and changed the mental gear.

'Wouldn't you rather be fighting?' He asked gently.

Queen B released a sight. 'What I would want doesn't matter,' she said turning to him. 'Your safety is important here.'

'Because Ladybug said so?' he snorted, although he felt the fuzzy warmness spreading inside him at the thought of Ladybug delegating a hero to be his bodyguard, when his own one was not only unavailable but also kind of the main threat at the moment.

'Because you're important,' she replied decidedly. Her eyes skipped over his figure and she returned to monitoring the action outside.

'Listen, I know my face is plastered all over the city and you probably think it's the same as important, but it's not,' Adrien understood that the heroes' responsibility was to protect the civilians, but it really seemed a waste of resources, since he really could take care of himself, not that she knew that. He had to find other arguments. 'Ladybug is out there and she could really use the help. It says in the report here, that Chat Noir still hasn't showed up,' he tapped at the screen of his phone and waved the device at her. 'I'm not that important, so why not let me take a shower and you go help her?' he ended hopefully. 'After all, what could happen to me?'

Queen B cast him an unimpressed look. 'You could slip on soap and hit your head,' she said deadpanned. 'You could catch a cold or burn yourself with hot water,' she pointed out. 'There are windows there, so you might as well get kidnapped straight from the shower and model your naked butt for any lucky bystander,' she snickered and Adrien knew it was because of the blush that flooded his cheeks. She was too sharp for her own good.

'Also I know the difference between famous and important, believe me,' something unreadable flashed in her eyes. 'You _are_ important. You're my responsibility and I'm not letting you go anywhere out of my sight. So unless you're ready to shower in my company,' an extremely mischievous smirk crawled onto her face, 'just find something to do until the battle is over.'

Adrien slumped onto the sofa and returned to browsing through Ladyblog. He fidgeted nervously, legs shaking in exasperation. Then he noticed Queen B stilled next to the windows, her eyes narrowed on something in the distance. Crashes and yelles reached them and Adrien didn't even need to ask what she meant when she breathed, 'He's coming.'

He jumped to his feet, determined to transform behind the couch if he had to, but she was faster as she pushed him deeper into the room and further from the windows. He immediately scooted closer to the bathroom door.

'Okay, time for plan _Bee_ ,' the heroine drawled through clenched teeth. 'Go and hide in that shower of yours.'

Adrien was already on the bathroom's doorstep, but he turned around when he heard a disturbing tone in her voice. 'What are you going to do?' he asked half hesitant and half curious.

'I'm going to show this _monkey,'_ Queen B announced reaching for her weapon, 'what happens when you threaten the hive.' Light glistened on the edge of the blade, serrated on one side, just like her nails. 'And it's not gonna be the naughty chair.'

* * *

 _AN: Well? What do you think about this Beedrien drabble? Please, let me know._

 _Again, a wave to_ _Rem_ _asa for beta reading this! Check out her stories, they're wonderful!_

 _I plan to write a few more drabbles for this month, so look out for them, follow me here and/or on my tumblr where I post my works, WIPs and share miraculous fics and art._


End file.
